


Каждый день я по тебе скучаю вскользь

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я знаю, как это бывает. — Она вздыхает с нежностью, подхватывает со стола пустые пластиковые пакеты и выбрасывает их на выходе из кафетерия. — Вы трое иногда просто уноситесь в свой мирок.<br/>— Главное, что мы возвращаемся, да, мам? — поддразнивает Кэти и думает про следующий год, когда она тоже наденет бело-оранжевую униформу.</p><p>Мама улыбается, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Мэтта в щёку, и щипает Кэти за бок другой рукой.</p><p>— Главное, что вы возвращаетесь.</p><p>(или: Кэти и Пидж, и её семья. До, после и отныне.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый день я по тебе скучаю вскользь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i miss you sideways daily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588216) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



> mirror archive copy [here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4684380).

__

Вскользь, потому что я вынужден рассылать мою любовь во всех направлениях, надеясь, что она отразится хоть от чего-нибудь и со временем долетит до тебя.

Ричард Сайкен

**6.**

Разработчики называют его «чудом», называют «достижением». СМИ твердят про «новый рубеж в исследованиях», про «невиданное проявление человеческой решительности и тяги к изучению». 

Кэти Холт стоит напротив полигона экспедиции на Кербер, смотрит на монументальный белый шаттл и говорит просто: «Ух ты».

— «Ух ты» ещё какое, — говорит Мэтт, закидывая руку ей на плечи, и склоняет голову.

Кэти улыбается. Пусть Мэтт провёл не одну ночь, бормоча себе под нос предстартовый протокол, пусть вместе с отцом не раз уже здесь бывал, над её восхищением он не потешается. Он рядом. За это она своего брата и любит: он всегда знает, как посмотреть на что-то свежим взглядом, вопреки отвратительному зрению.

— Эта огромная штука, и вся целиком — только для вас троих.  
— Да уж. Не представляю, куда мы будем девать столько... _пространства_.  
— Мэтт, — стонет Кэти, пихая его в плечо. — Ты становишься хуже папы.  
— Боже, и правда. — Мэтт морщит нос, и его очки уезжают вверх. — Представь, что с моим чувством юмора станет к тому времени, как я вернусь.  
— Катастрофа.  
— Мэтт, Кэти, повернитесь ко мне, я хочу вас сфотографировать! — окликает их мама. Они разворачиваются, щекой Кэти прижимается к плечу Мэтта, как и сотни раз до того, и сейчас она не считает дни до вхождения в атмосферу и не жалеет, что не может отправиться ввысь с Мэттом и папой, она думает только: «Вот мы. Вот мы, мы вместе, мы здесь».

**3.**

Лабиринт занимает большую часть пола в комнате Мэтта, чёрная изолента и белый картон, красные флажки у входа и выхода.

— Ну что, поехали. — Мэтт нажимает главную кнопку, и зелёные огоньки вспыхивают, когда робот с чириканьем оживает. Колёсики медленно проворачиваются, сенсоры качаются туда-сюда, пока робот настраивает точность, оценивая окружающее пространство. Как ребёнок, думает Кэти, моргнув. Как ползущий младенец.

Вначале пытаться влезть в голову роботу было странно. Перемещаться, основываясь на существовании и несуществовании — _есть стена, нет стены,_ — вместо просто смотреть и знать. Мэтт завязал ей глаза тогда и провёл через лабиринт: «Держи левую руку на стене, пока не дойдёшь до разрыва. Мы с тобой везунчики: иногда видим тупик задолго до того, как в него зайдём. У робота нет такой роскоши». 

Она чуть не пропускает, как робот добирается до выхода. Повисает долгая пауза, в которой он просто стоит, бездвижный, а потом Мэтт выдыхает:

— Он смог.

Кэти опережает его, подхватывает робота и идёт прямиком к своему ноутбуку, чтобы перенастроить конфигурацию и поднять частоту вращения.

— Смог, но давай проверим, сможет ли он меньше чем за минуту.

Робот оживает и кренится.

И таранит стену с разбегу.

— _Кэти._  
— Упс? — пробует она, пытаясь состроить самую невинную улыбку.

**5.**

Столовая Гарнизона полнится жизнерадостной болтовнёй кадетов, но угол, занятый семьёй Кэти, тихий. Укромный.

Мама открывает бумажный пакет, спрятанный под столом, и вытаскивает пять сэндвичей, упакованных в пластик. Выпучив глаза, Мэтт и папа хватают по два — с хрустящим арахисовым маслом, и один с обычным остаётся для Кэти.

— Боже мой, — стонет Мэтт. — Я так по ним скучал.  
— Здесь что, не бывает сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом и джемом? — с сомнением говорит Кэти.  
— Не такие, как у мамы, — отвечает папа. — В пищеблоке пытаются, но в них просто… чего-то не хватает.  
— Спорим, между этими двумя кусками хлеба хранятся тайны целой вселенной.

Мама закатывает глаза.

— Прекращайте драматизировать, оба.  
— Но серьёзно, — говорит Мэтт, оборачиваясь к Кэти в этот раз. — Никогда не угадаешь, по чему будешь скучать больше всего вдали от дома.  
— Но тут у вас всё есть, — говорит Кэти, окидывая взглядом всё вокруг. Друзья, и еда, и доступ к такому количеству техники, о каком Кэти и мечтать-то не смеет. Пару месяцев назад папа отвёл её в сторонку и сказал: «Ты можешь податься куда угодно, Кэти, так что пусть тебе не кажется, что ты должна идти сюда просто потому, что здесь Мэтт и твой старик», но Кэти просто глянула ему в глаза и сказала искренне: «Я уже начала набрасывать резюме». Она столько слышала о здешних коридорах, что могла бы, наверное, ходить здесь с закрытыми глазами, опираясь только на рассказы, которыми делится Мэтт. — К слову обо всём, вы обещали показать мне лаборатории, когда там закончится ремонт.  
— Наша Кэти как всегда, память крепче стального капкана, — говорит папа, смахивая со стола крошки от сэндвича. — Можем сейчас туда пойти.

Мама откашливается, прочищая горло, когда Кэти, Мэтт и папа встают из-за стола, и их глаза уже сияют, предвкушая _ультрасовременный микроскоп_ и _недавно полученные спектрофотометры, целый набор_.

— А меня позовут на эту вашу маленькую экскурсию?  
— Конечно, дорогая, — поспешно заверяет папа. Мэтт и Кэти широко распахивают глаза и бросаются назад к маме; Кэти прижимается к ней с правой стороны, Мэтт встаёт с левой, обвив руками её плечи.  
— Прости, — смущённо говорит он, пристыженный. — Мы что-то вперёд забежали.  
— Я знаю, как это бывает. — Она вздыхает с нежностью, подхватывает со стола пустые пакеты и выбрасывает их на выходе. — Вы трое иногда просто уноситесь в свой мирок.  
— Главное, что мы возвращаемся, да, мам? — поддразнивает Кэти и думает про следующий год, когда она тоже наденет бело-оранжевую униформу.

Мама улыбается, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Мэтта в щёку, и щипает Кэти за бок другой рукой.

— Главное, что вы возвращаетесь.

**7.**

_ПРОВАЛ ЭКСПЕДИЦИИ НА КЕРБЕР: ОШИБКА ПИЛОТА_

**2.**

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, Кэти.

Кэти смиренно перекатывается на спину, откидывает одеяло и садится на кровати. Матрац проседает под весом папы, и он тянется включить прикроватную лампу.

С минуту они просто смотрят друг на друга, а потом папа ныряет рукой под подушку, достаёт планшет Мэтта и вскидывает бровь.

— Не говори маме? — пробует Кэти.  
— Никакой электроники после отбоя по правилам.  
— Мэтт им не подчиняется!  
— Мэтт тебя старше, и он всё равно следует маминым правилам, хочешь верь, хочешь нет. Просто ему можно ложиться позже, чем тебе.

Кэти скрещивает руки и опускает взгляд, рассматривая одеяло.

— Я заснуть не могла, — бормочет она наконец.  
— Интересно, почему, — сухо говорит папа. — Но ничего. Я именно поэтому и пришёл. — Он постукивает по обложке книги, которую держит в правой руке.  
— «Космос», — медленно читает выцветшие серые буквы Кэти.  
— Если уж развитый ум моей дочери будет мешать ей спать по ночам, то я могу разве что воспользоваться случаем и познакомить её с как можно большим количеством весомых и значимых произведений.

Не самое время, чтобы признаваться, что на планшете Мэтта она играла в «Космоботов».

— Это твоя любимая книга, да? — замечает она вместо этого.

Папа улыбается.

— Любимая.  
— О чём она?  
— О Вселенной. Той, что там, — папа обводит рукой комнату, — и тут. — Он прижимает палец к её лбу, затем — к груди.

Кэти подвигается, чтобы папа мог сесть рядом, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати.

— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Я слушаю.

И прикрывает глаза, позволив голосу отца накрыть её, взять за руку и повести сквозь темноту.

«Космос — это всё, что есть, что когда-либо было и когда-нибудь будет. Одно созерцание Космоса потрясает: дрожь бежит по спине, перехватывает горло, и появляется чувство, слабое, как смутное воспоминание, будто падаешь с высоты. Мы сознаём, что прикасаемся к величайшей из тайн».

**8.**

private static void tryAgain ()

{

if (father == lost && brother == lost)

tryAgain();

else

return;

}

**9.**

Миссис Холт уже потеряла почти всё. Миссис Холт терять нечего, когда она смотрит в лицо подполковнику Айверсону и ровно говорит:

— Буду весьма признательна, если вы не станете так грубо обращаться с моей дочерью, когда решите в следующий раз выдворить её из своего кабинета.

Тот цепенеет, но не снисходит до ответа, кивнув вместо этого двум сержантам за спиной Кэти, которые наконец разжимают хватку. Кэти одёргивает руки, прижимает их к рёбрам и тянется растереть правое плечо.

Есть что-то верное во фразе «впасть в раж». Ярость кипит у Кэти под кожей, ей хочется кричать и полосовать, хочется запустить когти в пелену лжи, окутывающую Гарнизон, хочется окатить их праведным гневом, нарастающим у неё за спиной.

Но плечи мамы поникли, и в её взгляде тяжесть, которая не даёт крыльям Кэти расправиться, заставляет её молчать, когда она медленно шагает в её сторону.

— С сегодняшнего дня вашей дочери запрещено появляться на территориях Гарнизона, — с нажимом говорит коммандер Айверсон.

Губы миссис Холт кривятся едва заметно, но резко.

— Я и не собиралась отдавать её вам всем.

Они уходят, гордо подняв головы. И только позже, когда они садятся в потрёпанный старый джип и проезжают кусты в пустыне по пути домой, мама наконец спрашивает:

— Что ты хотела там найти, Кэти?

_Наши недостающие части. Нули и единицы. Включённые, выключенные, присутствующие, пропавшие._

— Отсутствие доказательств не является доказательством отсутствия, — выпаливает она, вспоминая руку папы на своей, хрипотцу его голоса, которая появилась после того, как он долго читал вслух и у него пересохло в горле. — Так говорил Карл Саган. Только потому, что ничего нет в трансляциях, не доказывает… не значит, что они не там, где-то там; если бы только у меня было чуть больше времени…  
— Кэти, — говорит мама, а потом сворачивает на обочину дороги, отстёгивает ремень безопасности и тянется через центральную консоль.

С трудом сглотнув, Кэти прячет лицо на плече мамы. Вдыхает. Задерживает вдох до тех пор, пока не кажется, что следующим выдохом она сотворит целую галактику.

— Они бы ради нас то же самое сделали, — говорит она вечность спустя.

Голос мамы — как умирающая звезда:

— Я знаю.

**10.**

Найти: **Kэти Холт**  
Заменить на: **Пидж Гандерсон**

(Переменные меняются. Значит, может и она.)

**11.**

Пидж измеряет свою жизнь в «позже».

— Может, позже, — говорит она Лэнсу, когда они с Ханком пытаются вытащить её развеяться.  
— Позже, — говорит она своему соседу по комнате, когда он просит помочь с заданием по физике.

«Позже» как «после». Как «после того, как я докопаюсь до правды». Как «после того, как я верну мою семью».

Крыша — одновременно самое тихое и самое шумное место во всём Гарнизоне. Тихое, если хочется сбежать от буйных кадетов. Шумное, если знаешь, что слушать и как.

Пидж включает радио, прикрывает левое ухо наушником и выстукивает цифры в телефоне правой рукой.

— Привет, хорошая моя. — Мама поднимает трубку сразу.  
— Привет, мам.  
— Как оно там?  
— Хорошо. — Пидж сглатывает и ловит первые бормотания инопланетных переговоров. Она включает громкую связь и опускает телефон, чтобы удобнее было набрасывать заметки. — Сегодня они больше обычного болтают. Тебе… — Она закусывает губу и хмурится. — Тебе о чём-то говорит слово «Вольтрон»?  
— Никогда не слышала. Это оно так часто всплывает?  
— Ага. — Пидж раздражённо листает назад свои логи. — Не знаю. Я выясню, что это.  
— Я знаю, что выяснишь. Расскажи пока, как твой день прошёл. Сегодня был симулятор?  
— Да. Мы провалились.  
— Ой, мне жаль.  
— Ничего, мам. Не впервой.

Мама смеётся.

— Боже мой, я помню, как твой брат злился…  
— К слову об этом, — говорит Пидж и снова понижает голос. — Один из инструкторов, он… он меня чуть Мэттом не назвал недавно.

Резкий вдох в трубке.

— Думаешь, он…  
— Не думаю, что он догадался, — поспешно заверяет Пидж. — Скорее… Он сказал, что я очень похожа на одного из кадетов «из той экспедиции на Кербер», и я… сначала испугалась, потому что подумала, что он подозревает что-то, но после — я _обрадовалась,_ мам. Я так обрадовалась, что кто-то кроме нас ещё помнит.

На линии становится тихо, только шелест повторяющегося «Вольтрон, Вольтрон» бьётся у Пидж в ухе.

— Обещай, что будешь осторожна, — говорит наконец мама.  
— Обещаю, — говорит Пидж и, глядя в небо, пытается понять, почему же ей так пусто, несмотря на то, что луна полная.

**12.**

Замок Львов никогда не спит.

Электрический гул оборачивается вокруг её плеч одеялом, и Пидж расслабляется, пытается приручить его, сделать своим. Медкапсулы интересуют её в частности, как из-за принципа работы, так и из-за их обитателей.

Она наблюдает за показателями жизнедеятельности спасённых пленников и пробегается по списку вопросов в голове. _Как часто вас переводили? Какие в тюрьме условия? Как долго большинство из вас продержалось?_

Когда наступит время, она должна озвучить их чётко. По одному за раз. «Тебя несёт», — сказал тогда в лодке Широ, улыбаясь, и Пидж вспоминает, как готовилась к презентации на ярмарке знаний в пятом классе, а Мэтт ухмыльнулся и сказал: «Притормози».

Уже поздно, но некому заставить её лечь спать, так что Пидж продолжает и печатает, печатает, печатает.

 _Никакой электроники после отбоя,_ сонно думает она, когда веки в конце концов закрываются.

**4.**

— «Армию не баснями кормят», — цитирует за обедом папа, вскинув вилку. — Чаще всего приписывается трём разным людям. Кто угадает?  
— Наполеон, — тут же говорит Кэти.  
— Ты просто самого лёгкого взяла, — дразнит её Мэтт с другого конца стола и добавляет: — Фридрих Великий.  
— А третий, дорогая? — кричит папа в сторону кухни.  
— Клавдий Гален, главный врач древнеримской армии, — доносится сквозь шум воды беззаботный ответ.  
— Замечательно, — сияет папа.

Мэтт и Кэти тем временем глядят друг на друга и закатывают глаза, ничуть не смущённые привычкой папы отмерять знания известными цитатами.

— Ладно, вот вам ещё: «Если долго бояться того, что может пойти не так, можно прозевать шанс сделать что-то великое».  
— Эдисон? — рискует Кэти.  
— Не-а.  
— Черчилль, — пробует Мэтт с серьёзными видом.  
— Совсем нет! Сдаётесь оба?  
— Просто скажи уже, пап.  
— Эта от Сэмюэля Холта самолично, — гордо объявляет он. — Здорово вышло, да?

Мэтт глушит смех, сунув в рот полную ложку пюре.

— Да, пап. — Кэти пинает Мэтта под столом, но лишь частично потакает папе, когда улыбается ему и говорит: — Очень здорово.

**13.**

— Слушай, если ты не будешь спать, то никогда не вырастешь.  
— Привет, Ханк, — отвечает Пидж, не поднимая головы.  
— Привет, Пидж. — Он опускается рядом и ставит тарелку на пол. — Помочь?

Раньше Пидж бы пожала плечами. Держать на расстоянии вытянутой руки, быть настороже, _вон из моей головы._

Но сейчас уже «после». Её «позже» настало. Это не та семья, которую она ищет, но — семья всё равно.

— Однозначно, — отвечает она.  
— Отлично, — говорит Ханк, хватает инструмент и подвигается поближе. Он кивает на тарелку исходящей паром слизи. — Я нам поесть приготовил, кстати.  
— Ты лучший, Ханк, — говорит Пидж искренне.

**14.**

Есть многое на свете, чего можно испугаться.

Галактической империи, строившейся десять тысяч лет. Войны, проигранной. Льва, оторванного от своего прайда, возможно, навсегда.

Но когда цвета пространственного разрыва вокруг размываются и искажаются, Пидж на мгновение видит комнату. Тёмно-синие обои с приколотыми фосфоресцирующими созвездиями. Зелёный плед в клетку. Девочку в фиолетовой пижаме и отца, читающего:

«Стремление к исследованию лежит в основе нашей природы. Мы начинали как кочевники и остаёмся странниками. Мы слишком засиделись на берегу космического океана, но наконец мы готовы отправиться к звёздам».

**1.**

— Пап, а что такое трилатерация?  
— Заумное слово.  
— Пап! Я серьёзно.  
— Знаю, знаю, я просто шучу. Это то, как работает GPS. Сначала нужно замерить, как далеко ты от одного спутника, и получить примерную окружность, где-то в которой ты и находишься. Потом повторить это для двух других спутников. Там, где все три окружности пересекутся, и будет твоё текущее местоположение. Три спутника дают тебе двухмерное положение в пространстве, четыре — трёхмерное и так далее. Чем больше спутников, тем точнее замеры. Тебе понятно?  
— Да, понятно. Это как — ну, вы все мои спутники, в каком-то смысле.  
— Почему это вдруг? Потому что ты младшая и мы должны над тобой нависать, чтобы ты ни во что не вляпалась?  
— Как смешно, пап. Я хотела сказать… пока рядом есть ты, мама и Мэтт, я никогда не потеряюсь, понимаешь?

**15.**

Первой до неё добирается жара.

Пидж стаскивает шлем; в горле совсем пересохло. Конечности уцелели, но системы льва не отвечают, и люк приходится открывать баярдом. Снаружи стоит зной, но воздух, по крайней мере, свежий и подходит человеческим лёгким, если верить показателям прибора, который они с Ханком собрали ещё в замке.

На многие мили простирается растрескавшееся коричневое.

Зелёному здесь нет места.

Но потом она закрывает глаза. Напоминает себе, что это просто один из множества миров. Что есть целая вселенная, где Лэнс отмачивает глупые шутки и позволяет подкалывать его в ответ. Где Ханк подаёт следующую деталь, не дожидаясь, пока его попросят. Где голос Кита ломается на слове «семья», но позже он приходит и заставляет рот сложиться в слово «прости». Где Широ знает, когда помочь, а когда подтолкнуть вперёд и произнести одними губами: «Давай». Где Коран и Аллура всё ещё переругиваются. Где папа и Мэтт живы. Где мама ждёт, молясь, чтобы они все вернулись домой.

_Чем больше спутников, тем точнее замеры._

_Три точки._

Песчаные дюны справа. Торчащие из земли камни в отдалении. Зелёный лев, зарывшийся в свой кратер.

_Вот я здесь._

_Хорошо. И куда ты пойдёшь?_

— Искать их, — говорит она и начинает шагать.


End file.
